


Not Expecting

by VampirePaladin



Category: The Neighbors (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber knows there is something that Reggie isn't telling her.  She was not expecting it to be what he tells her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



Amber and Reggie were walking next to each other in the mall. Reggie was talking about something. Amber was not really paying much attention to it. Normally, she might have paid more attention to it. Ever since they had started dating she had found herself paying more attention to Reggie when before she would have not given what he said any attention at all. Today, her mind was on something else.

Reggie was keeping a secret from her.

She did not know how she knew, she just did. Maybe it was some small twitch of Reggie’s facial muscles or maybe it was the way he was pronouncing “vehicular.” It could just be as simple as intuition. It really did not matter how she knew. She just knew it.

“I want to stop at the bookstore. I’ve been really craving Nancy Drew,” Reggie said.

“Yeah, sure, let’s go to the bookstore,” Amber said without thinking about it. 

Reggie had been reading a lot lately. It was not just his normal books either. Last week Amber had found him crying in the library over a copy of Sailor Moon. On Monday he had come to school with two backpacks. One was for himself and the other was for the extra books he had brought for lunch.

She followed him through the bookstore. He made a beeline for the children’s mystery section. On the way back she picked up a copy of “How to Tell if Your Boyfriend is Cheating”. She paged through it. Reggie already had a decent stack of books in his hands. 

Maybe Reggie was seeing Giselle behind her back? Amber could feel herself becoming jealous, but she stubbornly pushed those feelings aside. The last time she had heard, Giselle was volunteering at an animal rescue league for abused turtles. She had looked happier than when she had been dating Reggie. Besides, Reggie was not the type of person to do that. At least she did not think he was that type of person…alien.

He could have some type of alien sickness. It could be like chicken pox only his skin would turn purple and he would start howling at the moon like some type of grape werewolf.

What if it was something Amber had done? She knew she was not the best girlfriend in the world, but she really did like him a lot and she was trying to improve.

“I think I have enough,” Reggie said. His arms were full of Nancy Drew books. “What kind of book is that?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Amber dropped the book on a pile of half price Doctor Seuss books.

“Are you sure?”

“Just forget about it.”

The two walked up to the cash register and Reggie bought the very large pile of books. They had to be divided up between three very large bags. Reggie carried two and Amber carried the last bag. Amber was positive that the teenaged cashier had given them a dirty look for pulling them away from her texting for so long.

“Hey Amber, can we talk?”

“Sure, about what?” Was he going to tell her what he was hiding from her? Was it time for him to come clean?

“I… um… ah-“

“What is it?”

“I think your hair looks pretty today,” Reggie blurted out. It was obviously not what he was originally going to say. He had changed it at the last moment and said what popped into his head.

“Thanks, I guess,” Amber snapped. She began to walk faster to get ahead of him.

“Amber, what is wrong?” Reggie hurried to keep up with her.

“Nothing. Just, nothing. You know, just forget about it, alright?”

“It isn’t nothing.”

“You’re keeping a secret from me. I don’t know what it is, but I know you are keeping one from me.”

“Oh,” Reggie blushed “you knew about that.”

“Yeah, it was really kind of obvious.”

Reggie took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Amber stared at him. The expression on her face changed from confusion, to disbelief and finally to realization.

“You’re pregnant… Who is the father?”

“I am.”

“But you are pregnant.”

“Exactly, you are the mother.”

“It doesn’t work like that!”

“It does with Zabvronians. It doesn’t even strictly require physical contact to happen.”

“Wait, so all those weird books you’ve been reading lately are what… Cravings?”

Reggie nodded. He was blushing just the tiniest bit from embarrassment.

Amber sat on the discolored mall bench that had once been cotton candy pink and baby blue. She let the bag of books rest on the ground. Then she started laughing. She laughed and laughed and then laughed some more.

“Amber, this isn’t something to laugh about.”

“Mom and Dad are always freaking out about some boy or another getting me pregnant. The one boy I do have sex with doesn’t get me pregnant. I get him pregnant.”

Reggie sat down next to her and started laughing with her. Amber took his hand. She could feel that he was shaking even while he was laughing with her. She squeezed his hand. It said more than her smart alec mouth could ever say. Eventually the laughter died away. The two sat side by side and watched the people go back and forth. No one paid any special attention to two teenagers sitting together. 

Both of them were thinking. There were so many things to consider. Would they keep the child? If they did not then would it be put up for adoption or aborted? What were the opinions on this type of thing in the other’s culture? How would their parents take the news? If they did keep the child then would this mean the two would have to stay together? What if their relationship did not last? What would they name the child? Possibly the most important question of all was whether or not the child would be named after an athlete.

“So, I guess we know what we have to do,” Amber said.

“Kill our parents and take over Hidden Hills.”

“What!?”


End file.
